Someday
by sailor skippy
Summary: Tweek began to shake and yelp more, he felt walls closing in on him, and he wanted to cry every second of every minute of every day. Tweek Tweak was falling apart. Creek.


Tweek Tweak was your average teenager with high school problems, worries, family issues, and friends. Still, this twitchy blonde had an insane coffee addiction, which caused him to randomly yelp, and stay up all night. The boy had dark bags under his eyes and unruly hair that stood up in every place. Many would think that if he got off the coffee, all would be well. Unfortunately, it would only get worse, so this poor boy was going to be hooked on coffee for the rest of his life.

There was, though, one thing that could calm him. That one thing was his best friend Craig, who he had hated at first. The first time he met the boy, really _met_ him, was when Cartman and his crew egged both boys to fight. They had no reason to until Cartman and his friends started lying about what the other said. So, Tweek thought Craig hated him and Craig thought Tweek hated Stripe.

Stripe was Craig's beloved guinea pig. He loved it more than his own mother.

Anyways, after the fight they had figured out that everything said was a lie. Things just started growing from there. Tweek had no one to talk to in the first place, so he would go to Craig. Craig was indifferent about everything so he really couldn't care less about the twitchy boy's presence. A few years later, the two had grown really close and they were always with each other. Tweek was as happy as he could be, with someone who finally understood him.

But, Tweek had been down lately. For some unknown reason, Craig was always gone or with Kenny. It made Tweek feel as if he had just been tossed aside by his best friend. At first, Craig would just make up excuses and leave, then Kenny would come greet Craig and the two would wander off somewhere. After that Craig hardly was around Tweek, and would say a brief "hello" if the two passed in the hallways. Currently, Craig was ignoring the blonde. Full out _ignoring_ him, and Tweek felt betrayed. Unloved.

Not just by Craig, but by everyone. Everyone except Clyde, who always tried to make Tweek feel better, But nothing could calm the coffee addict as much as the raven haired teen could. The thing that tore Tweek up the most, was that Craig looked _happy. _Tweek began to shake and yelp more, he felt walls closing in on him, and he wanted to cry every second of every minute of every day.

Tweek Tweak was falling apart.

X

"Hey, morning Tweek,"

Tweek yelped and flung his head up, successfully banging it into his open locker, "Ow, Jesus _Christ_!" Tweek pressed on his forehead with his hand and looked up to Clyde, "M-morning Clyde."

"Sorry about scaring you," He apologized.

"It's alright-_GAH_!" Tweek dropped a book, and stared at it as it laid on the floor. He frowned.

Clyde bent down and picked it up, smiling, "Here you go." Tweek took it with a small yelp and a thank you, and shoved it into his backpack.

"So, good thing today's a half day huh?" Clyde leaned on the locker neighboring Tweek's.

"It's a g-good thing it's-_nng_-Friday. I can't take m-much more of this! _Christ_!" Tweek pulled one last book out of his locker, and gently closed the flimsy metal door.

The boys began to walk to their first period, English, and took seats in the back of the room. Clyde and Tweek had two classes together-English and PE. 1st and 6th period. Unfortunately, Tweek had 6th period with Craig too.

Through the whole day, Tweek's twenty minute classes felt like twenty hours. It was one of the twitchy blonde's bad days, where everyone was out to get him. There were some days where it was all in his head, and there really was nothing to worry about, but today was not one of those days. Several students had been glaring at the spaz, and a few had the nerve to trip him in the hallway. Luckily, during one of those situations, Clyde was there and he beat the shit out of the guy. During the fifteen minute break between 3rd and 4th period, the two boys met up in the lunchroom and sat at a table on the far end.

"You doing okay Tweek?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I'm-_gah_-fine," Tweek mumbled.

Clyde looked unconvinced, but he sighed and glanced over at the entrance. His lips took the form of a sneer, "Great, it's _him_."

Tweek turned his head to see what Clyde was talking about, and he nearly cried. Walking in was Craig and his new best friend, Kenny McCormick. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces and Tweek bit his lip, trying his best not to cry. A hand was placed on the blonde's back and he snapped his head over to Clyde.

"We can leave if you want,"

Tweek shook his head, "N-no it's fine. Just i-ignore them."

Clyde huffed and nodded, turning his head away. Tweek reached in his backpack to pull out his thermos, and twisted it open, expecting to be greeted by the welcoming scent of hazelnut coffee. A small whimper sneaked through Tweek's throat as he saw his thermos was empty. Clyde turned his head back around to see what Tweek was whining about and he smiled.

"What me to fill it up for you?"

"No, I can-_nng_-do it my s-self!"

"Craig's by the coffee maker," Clyde smirked and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. Tweek pouted and looked at the coffee maker, and then to his empty thermos. Defeated, he handed his thermos to Clyde, and the brunette took it and left to refill it. Tweek opted to rest his head on the table while waiting. He turned his head to face a wall, then snapped back up, worrying about bacteria climbing into his ears, eyes and nose.

The thermos was almost full when Craig greeted Clyde, "Hey, how's life?'

"Why don't you go ask Tweek?" Clyde set the thermos on the table as the coffee maker dribbled out the last of the coffee, "He's pretty fucking down, thanks to you."

The raven leaned against the counter and crossed his eyebrows, "What the hell are you talking about? He doesn't look any different," Craig grimaced.

"You see this thermos?" Clyde picked the thermos up and tried not to spill its hot contents all over Craig and himself. He pointed to it and hissed, "I have to refill this fucker after almost every period!"

Craig raised an eyebrow, "Is Tweek sharing his coffee?"

"No," Clyde responded harshly.

"He only refills it during lunch; he must be sharing it,"

"He's not. He's so depressed because of you, _and_ the fact that you don't give a shit about our friendship, us, or _him,_" Clyde slammed a hand down on the counter, "He's gotten really bad, Craig."

"That's bullshit,"

Dragging a hand down his face, Clyde laughed, "Why would I lie about Tweek? Especially to you? You should know, as his best friend, that if you left him he would break down!"

Craig grinded his teeth and glared at Clyde, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because Tweek is caring, and a great friend that I can trust," Clyde picked up the thermos and started walking off, "unlike you."

Clyde could hear Craig growl, and he frowned. When did Craig become this difficult when it came to the twitchy blonde?

A sound of pure joy slipped past Tweek's lips as Clyde handed him the now full thermos.

"You should go talk to him," Clyde suggested, "I told him you miss him."

"_GAH!_ Why would you do that?" Tweek huddled into himself.

"It won't hurt to talk to him," Clyde leaned forward and set his chin on the back of his hand, "You two _are_ best friends."

A small glance was tossed in the direction of Craig and Tweek snapped his eyes shut once their eyes met, "I can't -_argh_- I can't do it man! I can't!"

Clyde rubbed his temples and sighed, "You never know unless you try."

Tweek looked to Clyde, frowning, and then stood up, "O-okay." The blonde set his thermos down and took a few steps forward before stopping. Craig had looked in his direction and locked eyes with Tweek once again, but this time Tweek couldn't tear his gaze away. Biting his lip, he took another step forward, only to take it back as Kenny grabbed Craig's arm and turned the raven to face him. A bright smile took up Kenny's features and he began leading Craig away. Tweek couldn't see Craig's face, but he guessed the boy was smiling as bright as Kenny. Tears started falling down Tweek's face, and he brought the palms of his hands up to dig into his eyes as he choked out sobs. The blonde felt a small tug on the back of his dark green flannel, and he listened to Clyde's soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested you do that. Let's go."

Tweek sniffed and dried his face with a napkin that Clyde had given him.

The boys began walking to their next period, and before leaving Tweek at the door of his 4th period class, Clyde promised to refill Tweek's Thermos before 5th period. The blonde walked into his history class and took a seat in the back corner. Students began pilling in the classroom close to one minute before the bell. Tweek jumped as someone took a seat next to him, and he turned to find Token beside him. Token smiled and gave a smile wave before pulling out his books, and turning to the front of the classroom.

Token was one of Tweek's close friends back in elementary school, but once they got into high school they drifted apart. The blonde wasn't sure why, but he was fine with it. Token would still acknowledge him, and he was just as nice as he was in 4th grade. Clyde and Token were still close though, if not best friends, but Clyde had felt obligated to be with Tweek during Craig's era of douche-baggery. Suddenly, the blonde felt bad for taking Clyde away from his best friend. During school and weekends Clyde would be with Tweek, so where did the brunette fit in his time with Token?

After 4th period, Clyde met up with Tweek and filled up his thermos, as promised. As the boys were walking to their next classes, Tweek said,

"You and-_hnng_-Token should hang out this w-weekend,"

Clyde stopped and looked at Tweek oddly, "Where did this come from?"

"Well I was just-_agh_-thinking that you guys are b-best friends and you haven't had much time to hang out," Tweek rushed his words and tugged on his hair. He screwed his eyes shut as his fists nearly pulled the hairs out of his head, "Christ! I didn't mean anything bad by it! _GAH_! Oh God I bet you think I hate you n-now and I don't want to spend time with you! Oh shit Clyde, I didn't m-mean it! _ARGH!_"

"Tweek, calm down!" Clyde put his hands on Tweek's arms and looked at his face. Tweek pried his eyes open to look at Clyde, "It's fine; I know you mean no harm. If you want I'll call Token and ask if he wants to hang out with us."

"No!" Tweek yelled, "Just you! He's-_argh_-your friend! You two d-deserve some time together!"

Clyde let go of Tweek's arms and smiled, "You sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm n-not a baby-_nng_-Clyde," His eyes then grew wide, "Oh god! What if I'm doing the opposite of maturing and I'm turning back into a _baby_? Holy shit, my parents would be so mad!-_GAH!_- I Don't know how to handle this! It's too m-much pressure!"

"Tweek," Clyde shot a 'get real' look at Tweek and the blonde stuck his lower lip out.

"S-sorry, Clyde,"

X

A fat boy dressed in red scanned over the last two choices for dodge ball, as if picking this last teammate would mean sure victory.

"I pick…," Cartman looked Tweek up and down, and then smirked, "I pick Butters."

Butters jumped up in glee and frolicked over to Cartman, flowers and sparkles seeming to blossom in the air. Butters took Cartman's arm and twirled them both around as everyone watched in awe, "Oh Eric! Ah knew ya loved me! Let's go make babies!"

And they did just that.

Ha. Just kidding. This is Creek, not Cutters.

Tweek gulped as he looked over to his new team. There were only a few faces he recognized- Clyde, Wendy, Bebe, and the goth kid with red hair. Much to Tweek's disappointment (and relief), Craig was on the other team. The coach blew his whistle and commanded everyone to get on their side of the gym, and stand at the far end. After a quick countdown, and a shrill chirp of a whistle, everyone except for Tweek and the goth kid was rushing to get a ball. Rubber balls were soon tossed across the gym, being dodged and caught by the teenagers. Red goth was the first to go.

"Oh no, I've been hit with a ball," He rolled his eyes, "Now I'm out. But I wanted to play this game _so_ badly." He sauntered off the court and walked out of the gym, the coach not bothering to stop him.

Several minutes after, the only ones left on the court were four people on the other team, and Tweek. Tweek gulped as he saw the leader of the four smirking with a dodge ball in each hand. Cartman muttered something to his teammates as Tweek looked to his own team for help.

"Throw a ball!" Wendy yelled.

"You can do it!" Clyde cheered.

"Hit that fat fuck in the mouth!" Kyle yelled. Although Kyle wasn't on Tweek's team, he gave many suggestion on how to hit Cartman.

Twitching, Tweek picked up a ball and stared at it.

"Tweek! It's not healthy to hold that; there could be flesh eating bugs all over it!" Cartman snickered from across the court.

"Oh _Jesus!_" Tweek screamed as he dropped the ball, letting it roll over to Cartman's side. The blonde's hands flew into his hair and he began spouting off the many ways of how a bug eats flesh, and then eventually gets to your brain. His lanky body was soon hit by several dodge balls and fell to the floor. Tweek's legs twisted in an attempt to stop his fall, but instead he turned himself and fell on his chin, biting his tongue, "_Fuck_!" he yelped out. He heard the maniacal laughter of Cartman, and the shrill whistle being blown by the coach, signaling the end of class. Clyde ran over to his friend and knelt beside him.

"Tweek, are you okay?"

Tweek slowly raised his face from the gym floor and his eyes widened, "Oh shit, oh _shit,_ _oh-AGH!-shit_!"

"What?" Clyde put a hand on Tweek's back, "Tweek, what's wrong?"

Jumping up, Tweek's mouth opened with his tongue lolling out. He kept his hands beneath his tongue and tears started coming out his eyes.

"Fuck Tweek, you're bleeding!" Clyde wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist and helped the injured boy up, "It's okay Tweek, I'll take you to the nurse. She'll fix you up and you'll be alri - Tweek, _please_ stop crying."

"I-I ca't-_ngh_-ih huuurss," Tweek wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know Tweek, I know,"

Clyde helped Tweek out of the gym and his eyes caught Craig's. The brunette glared at the raven, and the latter looked away with…guilt? Clyde shrugged it off and continued helping Tweek to the nurse.

X

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Clyde asked.

Tweek pulled his knees up to his chest and wedged the phone between his shoulder and cheek, "I'll be-_argh_-fine Clyde. D-don't worry. If anything goes wrong I'll - I'll call. Unless the phone lines go out. Oh _Christ_! What if a rapist comes, and the phone lines are out a-and I can't-"

"Tweek! You'll be _fine_. If that happens, then jump out your window and run to my house, I'll be here all day with Token," Tweek made a sigh of agreement, and then bid farewell to his friend.

After many wild theories, Clyde had come up with a plan. Tweek's room was on the first floor (after Tweek convinced had his parents that he could fall out a second story window, and die, they moved him to the bottom floor), and his window was easy to open from the inside. In case of an emergency, Tweek would jump out his window and run to Clyde's house. If the brunette wasn't home, Tweek had an extra key so he could let himself in. So far, Tweek hadn't felt the need to do that. Until now.

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and Tweek froze. His parents weren't home, and the only people with a key to his house were Clyde and…Craig.

_What if it isn't Craig? _Tweek thought, _Oh god! It's some rapist who's here to rape and kill me! Jesus Christ! What have I done to deserve this? No, I'll be okay! I just need to go out my window and go to Clyde's house. But what if my window doesn't open, or I trip while getting out and break my leg? There's so many flaws! This is too much pressure!_

"Tweek, open the damned door. I can practically hear your thoughts, so don't worry-it's me," demanded a nasally, but deep voice.

Tweek sucked in a breath and stared at the door before saying, "It's n-not locked."

He could hear Craig mumble out an "oh," and the door to his room was opened. Wrapping his arms around his knees tighter, Tweek drew his legs closer and tried to huddle into the wall. Tweek sat on the corner of his bed, hunching into the wall, and stared at Craig.

"Can I sit?" Craig asked, pointing to the bed.

Tweek nodded gingerly and held his breath as his mattress was pushed down by Craig's weight. An awkward silence filled the room before Craig spoke.

"So, how's your tongue?"

"Fine," Tweek mumbled, twitching and cursing at himself.

"It healed okay?"

"Y-yeah-_ngh_-there was little damage. Just a lot of-_argh_- a lot of blood,"

"I see," Craig crossed his legs, set an elbow on his thigh, and rested his head in his hand.

Another silence filled the room, and Tweek let out a yelp every few seconds. Craig coughed and began to examine Tweek's room as the blonde to played with the bottom of his jeans. The twitchy teen soon dug his head in his knees and took a handful of hair into each fist.

"_Gah!_ This is too much for me! I can't t-take it! Are you here to _sacrifice_ me?"

Craig raised an eyebrow and looked at Tweek, "Why in the _world_ would I sacrifice you?

"It only makes-_hnng-_sense! You've been hanging out w-with Kenny lately and we all know h-his crazy theories! Oh _god,_ I bet he's got you into some religion where you eat organs and -_argh_-you're here to take and eat mine!" Tweek's hands dug further into his hair, and Craig's face fell from confused to annoyed.

The raven crawled over to the spaz and kneeled in front of him. His fingers wove their way through the blonde's hair until they rested on top of Tweek's hands, and he slowly began prying Tweek's fingers away from his wild mane. Tweek's hands were soon fully out, and were being held by Craig's. The raven tightened his grip on the other boy's hands, and the blonde looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

"W-why?" Tweek sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Craig's head fell forward and landed on Tweek's shoulder, "I thought it would make everything better."

"Craig, your not-_agh-_making any sense!"

Craig let go of Tweek's hands, and set his own on the blonde's knees, "Tweek, what I'm about to tell you might make you hate me."

"Then-_gah_-don't tell me!" Tweek insisted.

Laughing, Craig lifted a hand to brush a strand of blonde hair away from Tweek's face. The blonde's face heated up, and he closed his eyes, "I'm going to tell you anyways," Craig said, "even though you might not look at me the same."

The blonde kept his eyes closed and nodded, letting Craig know he could talk, and Craig took in a deep breathe of air, "I guess I'll get straight to the point. I love you. I fucking _love_ you, Tweek. When I figured this out, it was probably a year ago. After a while I started getting scared that you would reject me, so I never told you. Then, a while ago, I told Kenny. He offered to help me get my mind off you by letting me hang out with him but _god, _Tweek, you were on my mind every _fucking _day. I know I'm stupid for doing this to you, and I'm not expecting you to fall head over heels for me, but my heart couldn't take it if you couldn't forgive me," Craig put pressure on Tweek's knees, forcing the blonde's legs to straighten and rest on either side of the raven. A pair of strong arms snaked around Tweek's waist and his eyes snapped open. In his line of sight was a mass of black hair and his head fell, burying his face in Craig's hair.

"I forgive you, Craig," Tweek held back a small twitch, and Craig lifted his head, smiling.

"Thank you," He leaned his head towards Tweek's and set his forehead against the other's, "I'm so relieved now."

"And -_ngh-_ Craig?" Tweek raised his hands to grab onto the front of Craig's shirt.

Craig hummed, acknowledging the other.

"I…I love you-_nng_- too,"

It felt to Tweek that Craig had stopped breathing, and he began to panic, "Oh god Craig, are you okay? Breathe-_argh_-breathe!"

Craig chuckled and closed his eyes while shaking his head, causing Tweek's head to shake as well, "Tweek, I'm gonna do something, so don't freak out."

"O-okay, I'll try not to," Tweek gulped.

Black orbs gazed into mocha colored ones, and Craig tightened his grip around Tweek's waist, pulling the blonde closer. Soon Craig's were hidden by a pair of eyelids and Craig leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips to Tweek's. The blonde's face heated up and he screwed his eyes shut. Craig pulled away and chuckled, "Relax."

With his face turning redder, Tweek nodded, and Craig leaned back in to kiss the blonde again. Tweek relaxed into the kiss and Craig began to move his lips with Tweek's following in the same dance. The raven soon turned more aggressive and pushed Tweek against the wall, keeping a strong hold on the blonde's waist. A mewl erupted from Tweek's throat and he wove his fingers through Craig's hair, pulling the raven's face closer, if that was possible. Tweek felt something small and wet run along his bottom lip and he gasped, letting the muscle pass his lips. Craig's tongue explored Tweek's mouth and began to prod at the blonde's small, pink digit. Tweek moaned and moved his tongue along with Craig's, before Craig pulled back and apologized.

"Why are you-_ngh_-sorry?"

"Your tongue," Craig pointed to the blonde's mouth. Tweek looked at Craig confused, "I wouldn't want to open the wound again."

"O-oh," Tweek blushed. Craig laughed and pulled Tweek into a hug, "This is so-_agh_-unreal."

"Like a dream come true,"

"This isn't a -_argh_-dream, is it?" Tweek buried his face into Craig's shoulder.

"Trust me Tweek, this is all real," Craig smiled and played with Tweek's hair, and the blonde slowly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
